


Breadcrumbs.

by orphan_account



Category: Hansel & Gretel - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Poetic, trigger warning- Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern equivalent of the classic fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadcrumbs.

In the fairytale, the wicked stepmother leaves Hansel and Gretel alone in the forest to die.  
In real life, the wicked stepmother can be your own biological one.  
Our mother left us in a care home, and we fended for ourselves there, like Hansel and Gretel, hungry. 

They went on their merry way and found a house made of gingerbread and with a smiling woman inside, waiting.  
We found a house too, one made of love and respect with gleaming windows and a gleaming family inside, waiting. 

But the lady was a witch, and she fed Hansel up nice and fat. One day she would throw him in the oven, and then gobble him up.  
And we were fed sugar-coated truths that went down like medicine - you are special, this is your home now- until we too were bloated, swollen. 

And Hansel and Gretel wanted to follow the breadcrumb trail back, but the wicked birds had eaten them all away.  
And we tried to remember who we were, but the years had taken the memories like how those nasty birds ate the breadcrumbs. 

Next time, Hansel and Gretel left big white buttons that would not be forgotten.  
And these big white buttons I have left on my arm are so that I remember too.


End file.
